Episode 9419 (2nd April 2018)
Plot The police descend on the Street. The residents are questioned about Phelan's activities. Gail is told about Phelan's confession that he watched Michael die, while Tim tells the Nazirs that Phelan murdered Luke. Nicola arrives in the midst of the chaos. Still in Whitehaven, Liz takes Eileen to a local hospital to have her hand looked at. DS Willets goes through Eileen's statement again and she stands by her story that she tried to save Phelan. She declares that she's reverting to "Grimshaw". Craig hears DC Leigh telling PC Heywood that Neil Clifton is appealing his conviction. Alya remembers Eileen quizzing her about Phelan and Luke and that she dismissed it at the time as she was so focused on the Parker brothers. Gary and Faye deliver the news to Anna. Faye is hopeful of a swift release but Gary isn't as optimistic. Eileen is arrested on suspicion of murder and assisting an offender following the discovery of new evidence. Craig tells the Platts about Neil's appeal. Bethany is devastated as she'll have to go to court again. Sophie is appalled when Rosie takes a selfie outside the cordoned-off No.11. Eileen is taken back to Weatherfield for further questioning. Imran acts as her solicitor. She confesses that she recently learned the truth about Calcutta Street and didn't go to the police. The residents speculate on the identities of the bodies found in the concrete and whether Eileen was in on it. Sophie gets an interview for a job managing a restaurant in town. Eileen discovers that Phelan obtained a false passport for her. Sophie accuses Rosie of being addicted to selfies and challenges her to go a day without taking a photo of herself. Rosie accepts with the agreement that she can do Sophie's makeup for a week if she wins, and must go without makeup herself if she loses. Bethany refuses to testify against Neil. The Platts try to change her mind and are surprised when David sides with Bethany. He accuses Shona of trying to guilt-trip Bethany by suggesting that Neil could re-offend if he's released. Eileen learns that €56,000 was found on the boat; Phelan's getaway money. She's distraught to realise that the police believe her to be Phelan's accomplice. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *DS Willets - James Quinn *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor *Hospital near Whitehaven - Waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shocking news reaches the Weatherfield locals; Bethany is shattered by Craig's announcement; and Sophie tells Aidan, Maria and Rosie that she has a job interview. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,808,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes